genrexfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Generator Rex: Meta Hero/The Providence Wars
__NOEDITSECTION__ Generator Rex Meta Hero: The Providence Wars is a video game based off of Generator Rex: Meta Hero. It is based off of Season 1 and 2. It is for the Nintendo Wii U. A release date of Summer 2012 is likely. Although the game is titled the Providence Wars, Van Kleiss is the main villains. However, throughout most of the game, it appears as if Black Knight is the main villain. The game also takes place in an alternate timeline where Rex still works for White Knight. The game will be released some time in the middle of April or early May. Rex is the main character of the game. He is the starting playable character. He can use all of his builds, cure E.V.O.s, and just use plain old hand to hand combat. Controls *Left Analog Stick: Move *Left Analog Stick Double Tap: Dash *A: Jump *D-Pad: Look Around *B: Roll *X: Cycle Builds Right *Y: Cycle Builds Left *Hold X or Y: Form/Deform Build *Right Analog Stick Up: Basic Attack *Right Analog Stick Down: Smash Attack *Right Analog Stick Left or Right: Drive *Stylus Double Tap: Special *Stylus Slide: Load Slam Cannon *L: Guard or Grab *R: Switch to Agent Six *Stylus Tap with No Builds while Grabbing E.V.O.: Cure E.V.O. Agent Six is the most powerful and agile character in the gang but his defense is low. Controls *Left Analog Stick: Move *Left Analog Stick Double Tap: Dash *A: Jump *D-Pad: Look Around *B: Crawl *X: Right Sword Slash *Y: Left Sword Slash *Right Analog Stick Up: Agile Jump *Right Analog Stick Down: Sword Smash *Right Analog Stick Left or Right: Sword Split *Stylus Double Tap: Sword Tornado *Stylus Slide: Sword Toss *L: Guard or Grab *R: Switch to Bobo Haha Bobo is the smallest playable characters in the game, so he can fit into the smallest spaces. He also has the highest jump in the game. Controls *Left Analog Stick: Move *Left Analog Stick Double Tap: Dash *A: Jump *D-Pad: Look Around *B: Roll *X: Gun Blast *Y: Charge Gun *Right Analog Stick Up: High Jump *Right Analog Stick Down: Crawl *Right Analog Stick Left or Right: Power Kick *Stylus Double Tap: Bazooka Blast *Stylus Slide: Jump On *L: Guard or Grap *R: Switch to Dr. Holiday Holiday can activate special switches and open doors. She can also identify E.V.O.s to see if they are curable or not. Controls *Left Analog Stick: Move *Left Analog Stick Double Tap: Dash *A: Jump *D-Pad: Look Around *B: Examen E.V.O. (then tap the one you want) *X: Gun Blast *Y: Boomerang Toss *Right Analog Stick Up: Grappling Hook *Right Analog Stick Down: Nanite Shield *Right Analog Stick Left or Right: Slide Kick *Stylus Double Tap: Electricity Blast *Stylus Slide: Slide *L: Guard or Grap *R: Switch to White Knight White Knight can fly with his armor and he can destroy most enemies with 2-3 hits. However, he is the slowest of the heroes. Controls *Left Analog Stick: Move *Left Analog Stick Double Tap: Dash *A: Jump *D-Pad: Look Around *Hold B: Fly *X: Weapons Fire *Y: Ground Smash *Right Analog Stick Up: Power Jump *Right Analog Stick Down: Dismount/Remount *Right Analog Stick Left or Right: Uppercut *Stylus Double Tap: Double Lasers *Stylus Slide: Charge *L: Guard or Grap *R: Switch to Rex Van Kleiss is the main playable character for the villains in the game. He has basic attacks. He can also turn humans into E.V.O.s which restores his health. The E.V.O. will also attack the first other enemy he coems into contact with. Controls Biowulf is the stronger villains, but his attack are slow. He can also climb walls and ceilings. Controls Breach is the smallest of the playable characters. She can activate portals to teleport to anywhere on screen. Controls Skalamander is the most powerful of the playable villains characters, but the slowest. Controls Each location has a few levels, including 1 or 2 boss levels and/or a mini-boss at the end of a normal level. Levels are side scrolling but characters can move slightly toward the screen and slightly away from the screen. Dam Base *Dam Base Corridor (H) *Briefing Room vs Boss: Black Knight (H) *Dam Base Interior (H) *Dam Base Exterior (H) *Dam Base Top vs Boss: Gorilla E.V.O. (H) *Travel Level: To Bug Jar (Part Boogie Pack, Part Rex Ride, Part Hoverboard) (Rex only) Bug Jar *Bug Jar Underground (H) *Bug Jar Entrance (V) *Bug Jar vs Boss: Breach (H) *Big Jar Rooftops (H) *Bug Jar Rooftops (V) *Bug Jar vs Boss: NoFace (H) *Travel Level: To Hong Kong (All Rex Ride) (Rex only) *Travel Level: To Honk Kong (Biowulf's Hoverboard) (Biowulf Only) Hong Kong *Hong Kong Highway (H) *Hong Kong Suburbs (V) *Hong Kong Inner City (V) *Hong Kong Capitol Building vs Boss: Quarry (V) *Hong Kong Museum (H) *Hong Kong Museum vs Boss: The Six (H) *Travel Level: To Aquania (All Hoverboard) (Rex only) Aquania *Trash Sector Entrance (H) *Aquania Entrance (H) *Aquania Main Sector (H) *Aquania Main Sector vs. Boss: Surge (H) *Aquania Drop Off (Rex and Biowulf) *Aquania Drop Off vs Boss: Whale Shark E.V.O. (Rex and Biowulf) *Travel Level: To Cabo Luna (Part Boogie Pack, Part Rex Ride) (Rex only) Cabo Luna *Cabo Luna Shores (H) *Cabo Luna Jungle (H) *Cabo Luna Jungle vs. Boss: Circe (H) *Cabo Luna Pier (V) *Cabo Luna Pier vs Boss: Sea Monster E.V.O. (V) *Cabo Luna Shallow Waters (H) *Cabo Luna Shallow Water vs Boss: Skalamander (H) *Travel Level: To Paradise Base (Part Boogie Pack, Part Rex Ride, Part Hoverboard) (Rex only) Paradise Base *Paradise Base Interior (V) *Paradise Base Corridor (V) *Paradise Base Corridor vs Boss: Biowulf (H) *Paradise Base Mess Hall (V) *Paradise Base Exit Hall (V) *Paradise Base Snow Field (H) *Paradise Base Snow Field vs Boss: Weaver (H) *Travel Level: To Badlands (Hoverboard) (Rex only) Badlands *Badlands Desert (Rex and Bobo) *Badlands Rest Stop (Rex and Bobo) *Badlands Desert vs Boss: Gatlocke (Rex and Bobo) *Badlands Mountain (Rex and Bobo) *Badlands Plateau (H) *Badlands Plateua vs Boss: Hunter Cain (V) *Travel Level: To Providence Main Base (Rex Ride) (Rex only) *Travel Level: To Providence Main Base (Biowulf's Hoverboard) (Biowulf Only) Providence Main Base *Main Base Entrance (H) *Main Base Interior (H) *The Petting Zoo (H) *The Petting Zoo vs Boss: Bunny E.V.O. (H) *The Petting Zoo Caged Sector (H) *Main Base Corridor (V) *Main Base Corridor vs Boss: The Pack (H) *Main Base Secret Sector (H) *Main Base Sector vs Boss: Black Knight (V) Abysus *Abysus Ruins (V) *Abysus Low Valley (H) *Abysus High Plateau (V) *Abysus High Plateau vs Boss: The Heroes (V) *Abysus High Plateau vs Boss: Jungle Cat E.V.O. (H) *Van Kleiss' Castle Entrance (H) *Van Kleiss' Castle Courtyard (H) *Van Kleiss' Castle Courtyard vs Boss: Alpha (Part 1), Alpha-Omega (Part 2) (H) *Van Kleiss Castle Interior (V) *Van Kleiss Castle Interior vs. Boss: The Pack (H) *Abysus Ruins Beyond Van Kleiss' Castle (V) *Abysus Ruins Beyond Van Kleiss' Castle vs Boss: Van Kleiss (H) *Abysus Ruins Beyond Van Kleiss' Castle vs Boss: Ultimate Van Kleiss (All but Van Kleiss) These are the individual level descriptions. Dam Base Corridor The game begins with Rex sleeping in his truck at the Dame Base when he thinks he hears a noise in the base. He gets up and puts on his jacket and heads off. The main part of the level is Rex battling E.V.O.s in the are where his truck is. Eventually, he makes it to the end of the corridor and the last part of the level is the first room of the actual base where he has to beat many E.V.O.s before they levels end. Rex-B.F.S_(Big_Fat_Sword).jpg|Rex with the Big Fat Sword 316355.jpg|Rex with the Smack Hands draft_lens17455091module146962261photo_1295434999generator-rex-slam-cannon.jpeg|Rex with the Slam Cannon 1411271-generatorrex004.jpg|Rex with the Punk Busters Rex-Boogie-Pack.jpg|Rex with the Boogie Pack Rex-Ride-550x569.jpg|Rex with the Rex Ride RexBlastCaster.png|Rex with the Whip Arm 30mxoom.png|Rex with the Fun Chucks zpqfb.png|Rex with the Ax Hands Shield_Arms.jpg|Rex with the Block Party Rex_Machine_Hover_Board.png|Rex with the Hoverboard 725.jpg|Rex Agent-six-generator-rex-23394336-284-448.jpg|Six DoctorHoliday.jpg|Holiday Heroes United Black Knight 1.png|Black Knight Dos Profile.png|Dos Trey.png|Trey IV Profile.png|IV Five Profile.png|Five Bobo imponente.jpeg|Bobo Knight.jpeg|White Knight *The reason Rex still works for White Knight is that the idea for Rex turning over to the dark side came after the creator decided to make Rex work for Black Knight in the series. Category:Video Games Category:Generator Rex: Meta Hero Category:Paperluigi ttyd